Natasha, He Lives In A Hut
by BlackHairdye.SilverFindings
Summary: Modern AU, Natasha Romanoff and Bladur Blake have a little bit of fun at one of his big brother's parties.


A/N: So. I was talking with the Natasha to my Thor and we started chatting about who'd she'd do, and she said she'd do Baldur. And like... Baldur is fuckin... _Baldur._ So I wrote this.

**Fandom: Avengers/Thor/Marvel/Whatever you want to call it.**

**Characters: Natasha Romanoff/Baldur Odinson**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:**

**Modern AU**

**Sex. **

**Straight Sex.**

**Sex.**

**Sex in a hut.**

**Natasha, He Lives in a ****_Hut._**

**Chapter 1: When The Goat Wants To Join… I'm Out.**

"Is Baldur here?" Natasha asked the doorway to the Blakes' mansion was blocked by the oldest child, in the background Natasha could here the loud beat of bad music in the background, coming from the kickass stereo system the Blakes had installed just recently. Apparently this part was to celebrate it.

"Why?" Thor asked, there was a beer bottle in his hand and he was still wearing his football jersey.

Natasha arched an eyebrow at him "Are you not going to let me into your party? Me? Natasha Romanoff?" Thor rolled his eyes and cleared the doorway.

"Thor, come here. You need to see my new dance moves!" one of the cheerleaders called. The bleach blonde one with the small tits. The one Natasha dimly recalled was named Jules. And was in her calculus class.

"He's in the kitchen. Teaching people how to make solar panels from beer cans." Thor told her as she sidled past him, he himself disappearing into the other room after the girl who was ever effectively shaking her ass. "Fuck _yeah, _baby." He called moving his hips to match her's.

Natasha rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen where she found Baldur, sitting on the marble counter, in a loose fitting purple shirt and worn light wash jeans, his halo of dark hair was held back with a bandana. He wasn't drinking anything, but every once in awhile he took a hit from a joint that was being pasted around.

"Hey." She called out to him, and it took him a moment to figure out she was talking to him.

"Hey, Nat." He responded with a smile as she stood next to him at the counter, "What's up…." He trailed off as she took the joint from him and took a drag.

She shrugged "Dunno. Just didn't have anything to do on a Friday night. Thought I'd come over. And celebrate your big brother's win tonight." The football game had been legendary, it had gone into overtime, and Thor had been personally responsible for Riverdale's win, bringing them into the championship. Natasha didn't really know what any of this meant. She just knew it was important. So important that it got Thor the house for a Friday night party.

Baldur smiled like he was proud of his big brother "Yeah, it was pretty amazing y'know." Natasha cocked her head and smiled.

"Wanna dance?"

* * *

"Natasha," he whispered as she sucked at the skin of his defined collarbone, his head bumping against the wall behind them. "Not here."

Natasha looked up at him her eyes dark from lust "Where?"

The air was cold as they tripped toward Baldur's yurt in the backyard, a round portable wooden structure that he'd apparently brought back from his first trip to Mongolia. That was the rumor anyway. The couple crashed through the curtain door, falling to the soft floor, carpeted with thick tapestries. Natasha rolled him over, pushing the soft shirt up, running her hands over his chest, of his nipples, throwing it to the floor. Baldur moaned when she licked the lotus tattoo behind his ear, his hands running over her skin, her shirt too, soon on the ground. Baldur turned her over, pulling off her shorts, before leaning between her legs, his lips kissing, caressing her though the thin fabric of her panties. They could hear the music from the house, loud and deep, The White Strips was what it sounded like.. It was almost like they were in their own paradise.

Baldur's jeans and boxers joined Natasha's remaining clothing on the floor, his member standing proudly in the chill air, his thumbs rolling over Natasha's nipples.

"Do you have something?" He asked her, and she nodded pulling a condom out of her wallet.

"Funny story, these." She said, ripping the package open, sliding the rubber tube over Baldur's leaking head "When I bought them the cashier smile at me and said 'have a …." She slowly slid herself over him, a small hitch in her voice "… 'good time'." She finished, her palms kneading Baldur's chest.

"Well hopefully you will." He replied as her began to ride him, rolling her hips against his, both of them moaning together, the music from the house changed to Foster the People, but neither of them noticed.

* * *

Baldur wondered in from his hut in the backyard in the morning, looking rumbled and tired when he sat down next to his brothers at the breakfast table, Thor giving him a knowing smile through his orange juice glass, Loki politely ignoring him and moving to the other side of the table when Baldur sat next to him.

"Hey." Thor said, the shit-eating grin still on his face "Rad party right?"

Baldur looked at him with bleary morning eyes. "Did I really make love to Natasha Romanoff last night?" Thor smiled and nodded. "Where… where is she now?"

"Left early. Like she always does. I was up, trying to drag Jules off of my couch."

"Do you ever make love in your bed?"

"Yeah. I never _fuck_ in my bed. And you didn't 'make love' to her, you fucked. Sorry to break it to you." He said standing and taking his plate into the kitchen to get more pancakes.


End file.
